User talk:Danseru-kun
Archive 1 Adminship Request I know this is all sudden but I've been doing a great job in helping this Wikia and I'm mostly present everyday checking the Wikia editing here and there with the Admin rights I can delete or lock contents and able to edit the Mediawiki if your not around. 14:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking of making you an admin but I thought I might be putting too much pressure on you so I'm happy that you requested this. You deserve this since you know a lot about codes. Thank you for all the work you have done so far. : Danseru-kun 14:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for making me an Admin I deeply appreciate it I've fix the Mediawiki I should have told you not to include the source tags anyway its collapsible now. 14:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, thank you for your help. :: Danseru-kun 15:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation As you can see I've activated the new look of the Wiki Navigation from the features it's still in progress check Wiki-Navigation to see the codes and edit it. 03:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I like the look of it, and since it's in progress I, I'll be looking forward to the improvements. For now, I hope you include these new rules: *Guilty Gear WIki:Rules *Guilty Gear Wiki:Standards *Guilty Gear Wiki:Character Article Standards : Also you might want to check this Forum:Game Article Outline. : Danseru-kun 05:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I've also revised this template: Template:Guilty Gear Series. I'll be making a "Music of Guilty Gear" and an all-character nav box next. After we're done with the navigation templates, I'll filling up the red links and edit the character pages to fit the new outline. : Danseru-kun 06:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I've restored the Template: Guilty Gear Characters and edited it. Just tell me if you would want it to stay deleted if you're still working on something. Also, I haven't arranged the names of the playable characters alphabetically yet because there's a proper order in doing so. I remember the first names: Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, May, Millia, Zato-1 etc. : Danseru-kun 06:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If your creating other Navigation Templates stop cause I'm going to try a new Template that's better. 09:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't written anything yet, I was just applying the current template to old nav boxes. ::Danseru-kun 10:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Homepage The home page would be difficult to since a haven't mangled with it before but I see what I do for the mean time I'm going to make a temporary background. 09:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ky Kiske's Category Its because of a Template that didn't have the tag in the category dont worry I'll fix it I'm still editing Templates check the Sol Badguy's Navigation if it ok. 13:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Checked them and they're fixed. : Danseru-kun 13:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Note: When creating a Template and you want to Categorize them add the tags so it won't be included in the template. ;Example. Category: 13:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stages It should be listed in a single page with links them to there respected main pages. 06:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing. : Danseru-kun 06:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks great it would be better if you put on a table like this any ideas. 16:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : That's a pretty neat format. Okay, I'll try that one too. : Danseru-kun 16:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : EDIT: but for now, I'll stick with the galleries. After I finished with the descriptions I'll try to work on the table. : Danseru-kun 16:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you should add the recurring stage for every game since their appearance vary from game to game instead of marking them with asterisk so people will better understand it. 17:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking that the changes will be shown in each stages' page since the main page will be crowded. But I'll try that one too. : Danseru-kun 17:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Music Navigation Here's some options create a single page then compile all the soundtrack in that page no need for a Navigation or create a page with links to the individual soundtrack page with Navigation same goes for the Stages. I'm going to bed early cause I only have 3 hours of sleep last night more like morning 7:30am to 10:30am and I risk of passing out so I guess I'll read your replay tomorrow which I will have time to finally edit article info and editing the gallery. 14:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Good night. Don't push yourself, it's okay not to edit everyday. Okay, I think a page with all the links is fine. : Danseru-kun 14:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Calling for more dedicated contributors Hi, as you can see the Guilty Gear Wiki is finally taking shape we can make this one of the best if not the best source of Guilty Gear both stylish and comprehensive. But we can't do this alone we still need teams of users to help us out like your friends, people in blogspot, forums etc. that you've meet and we should send news to other registered users in this wikia to help. Each team of users has its own task on the Wiki. 14:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I don't want to put your hopes down but most people don't care about Guilty Gear right now. The community is now fixated on Blazblue hence the Blazblue wiki has better info. However, I know some really dedicated fans who I can beg to contribute. One is already a member here but he's offline for days now, he's User:Mimeblade and known as Blade in dustloop. These two threads depressed me: *http://www.dustloop.com/forums/showthread.php?12512-Request-Guilty-Gear-Wiki-Background *'http://www.dustloop.com/forums/showthread.php?12330-Guilty-Gear-Wiki-Improvements-Discussion' : Anyway, I really glad you dedicated your time for this wiki and your contributions are really helpful. I think many editors may not come now, but when the next GG gets released I think the fandom will be active again. : Danseru-kun 14:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : I've sent messages to some people in dustloop. I'm still waiting for their reply. : Danseru-kun 16:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't even surprised about that after all Blazblue is better than Guilty Gear but it doesn't stop us from editing and I really hope for the next release. 20:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi. As I messaged you on dA/dl, I'm willing to help. I'm not sure if you have an actual plan for how the haulovers are going to go but, I'll probably just go over character and concept pages and fix whatever I happen to see that needs it. Leave a message on my talkpage if there's any specifics you need to discuss. (Also lol BB better than GG my ass yeahok) Kit-chan 14:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't agree that Blazblue is better, even that's just a personal opinion. Game-wise, meaning in graphics, features, and story presentation Blazblue is superior but I can give you a long analysis on how Guilty Gear's plot is never inferior and that it has even deeper themes. I know Blazblue is considered "the better game" but it doesn't make its universe more complex than Guilty Gear. The problem is, to learn about Guilty Gear you have to dig obscure materials and know Japanese while in Blazblue everything important is already found in the games. : Danseru-kun 00:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Pardon me, I didn't state my reasons as you side the Graphics and Feature are better but it doesn't have those badass, downright strange and interesting characters. The story of Guilty Gear is definitely better really sad ones too... still people choose Blazblue due to better port and story presentations I can't wait for the new release if there making one anyway. By the way I've delete Rules and Simplified Rule Set and Merge them with Policies and Guidelines also located on the wikia navigation feel free to rephrase and improve it. 12:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, it's okay to state your preference but I would just like to continually affirm my passion for Guilty Gear. All the attention Blazblue is giving me discouragement, so sometimes I might sound like a fangirl when GG is compared. Anyway, technically, a policy is different from a rule, but I think it would be simpler to merge these two sets. I'll leave it like that for now but once I finished writing all these rules/policies, I'll see what's the most effective. : Danseru-kun 15:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Bridget's height My edit was simply to bulletize the data, did not alter anything. The change you're referring to was made by User:86.4.155.166 as seen here where they changed the height and eye color. Tyc 19:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing, I apologize for my mistake then. But please don't stop editing and help us improve this wiki. : Danseru-kun 00:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Galleries Done, by creating a new Collasible Header template. simply by adding/replacing the Galery to . 11:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Danseru-kun 11:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the collapsible gallery include even the Navigation template and the sprite. Can you fix it? Danseru-kun 11:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops! Just need |} at the end since its a template. 11:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure thing. ::Danseru-kun 12:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Guilty Gear Series Navigation I've already fixed the game navigation and I was going to edit that as well using the new Nav Template I'll edit them later on got some personal stuff to do. 12:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm also going to add Petit, Isuka and Judgement in the Game appearance template. 11:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Background It's temporary I'm just waiting for you to replace it can you post screenshot so I can fix it. 02:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I like the Sol and Ky wallpaper better, it's better to leave the middle picture-less. But I'll try to see if I can find other backgrounds. Danseru-kun 13:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Using official art is much better but I doubt you'll find the background your looking for anytime soon. I can make one for you just tell me what to do. The game Template is done! By the way I've started playing Guilty Gear XX #Reload again using Sol:Ex on survival normally I can only reach level 160 getting the buns shocked by Shadow Ky using any other characters. But with Sol:Ex I manage to reach 500 only to be slashed by Gold Baiken the shocking part was after level 460 normal enemies will be replaced with shadow and the boss with Gold talk about over kill. Reload's survival mode is much harder than AC. I forgot how far I reached but I think it was around 300. In AC+ you get power ups and I was able to reach 800+ using Dizzy only to be defeated by Gold Slayer. Danseru-kun 14:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) See Ky Kiske page for the character outline changes as well as adding a strategy page. 07:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's the screenshot: Anyway, I really like the red vs blue aura those two give off plus a grayish black part in the middle. However, personally (though you might now agree with me) I like their non-Overture outfits better. I'm actually not inspired yet to decide on what I like but here's some ideas. * We can include Dizzy below Ky and I-No below Sol. * We can use the Gear mark and put it as repetitive background (See One Piece Wiki) * We can add lightning and fire effects. Danseru-kun 13:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Update: I realized that all wiki wallpapers have size limits if we include characters but we can remedy this by fading out the edges. But if you can, we can fill the whole screen. Danseru-kun 15:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I'm not really much of an artist but I'll see what I can do. As for your background try pressing Ctrl+0 but it doesn't seem to be zoomed out. 02:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The One Piece background are set in tiles. 11:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So that's why. Then I think the best we can do is to blur the edges so it wouldn't appear too sharp. Your lighting and fire effects would be a perfect neutralizer for the black background. Danseru-kun 11:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Mine looks fine since we can't tile it should the symbols stay. 12:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Home Pages I've edited the home page what do you think any ideas Danseru-kun. 11:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : I think it's a huge improvement and I actually like it very much. My only worry is that it is very similar to the BB Wiki. My ideas for now is to edit the "How to Help" part and make it simpler. You can also put page views, popular pages, link to other sites such as dustloop etc. I'm sorry for being inactive these days and I will probably not very active until next week. I have very personal issues that I'm confronting right now. : Danseru-kun 12:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The funny thing is I didn't base it on the Blazblue but from Fairy Tail Wikia which I got permission to use as a preference I got to thank them for it anyway I'm adding external sites to the home page. 12:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, who knows? Maybe the Blazblue wiki based its design on the Fairy Tail Wiki as well. Wikis tend to look at each other for reference anyway. ::Danseru-kun 12:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I've found a good picture for the "characters" spicture slides since only the guys are there. I'm currently asking the person to let us use his wallpaper: http://my.deviantart.com/messages/#/d3ylmpr ::Danseru-kun 15:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Dustloop Logo Can you ask permission at Dustloop to use their Logo for the front page link. 10:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, I'll contact the admin there. I'll probably resume mass editing next week, hopefully, earlier. : Danseru-kun 10:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I've found these Logos but I'm not sure if there official. Sol Badguy & Sol Badguy & Ragna the Bloodedge. 10:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : The admin gave us his/her permission to use any dustloop logo. I don't know if it's official either but it looks nice. I like the SOl on better because I'm fond of brush strokes. : Danseru-kun 14:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome back, I've decided to use their normal logo but feel free to let me know if you want it changed. 20:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Faust Gallery It is still Faust's ending from accent core so it should stay thats what the captions are for. 13:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : It's not story relevant and the picture was just a bonus content without Faust in it, but for the sake of completion then I guess it's okay to put in the gallery. : Danseru-kun 14:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Seperate Pages? I was thinking about that I think they should have separated pages since Dr. Baldhead have a different appearance and command list. 14:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of which, I found out that there's already an Eddie page. However, I think Eddie has his own Arcade picture without Zato at the background and it would be great if we can find that one. I'll ask for one in dustloop. Danseru-kun 14:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hold on the Profile picture of Eddie on his page is from Accent Core it is the right image Zato-1 is the one who needs his own pic. 15:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Layout I've edited the layout would you agree to this Layout if you do I think you should finish Sol with this layout so we can take as our reference. Remnant13Talk 09:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'll start editing Sol's page but I still don't want that layout to be final. I've discovered that there's already a wiki for GG devoted for gameplay so we might scrap the idea of a character having a separate strategy page. I'm also thinking that we should put "relationships" before the gallery. : Here's the wiki and you can put a link to our home page:http://gg.mizuumi.net/wiki/Main_Page// : Danseru-kun 12:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think relationships should be bellow "Powers & Abilities" I'm also thinking about revising or removing the Strategy page. Remnant13Talk 12:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe we should stick to the story and character than the game. But perhaps, instead of a strategy page we could have a Character Moveset page where their in-game special attacks can be showed in a table format. (See Dissidia characters pages.) I know filling these pages with information is ambitious but at least we have a direction. ::Danseru-kun 13:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Separating the Command List will shorten the page which is good well make a main page named "Command List" in which it has all the links of all character's command list named ex. on sol "Sol Badguy Command List" which also is linked to their respective character page I'll make the main page if you agree. Remnant13Talk 13:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, make the page and add it to the navigation bar. As for the character quotes, I'm looking for it right now. ::: Even though this is a bit unrelated to the current topic, how do you put a caption to a picture without including the uploader? ::: Danseru-kun 13:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, you don't need it in the navigation since it's already linked to character page as for the picture the only thing that I can think of is by removing the thumb which also removes the frame but there is a way for you to add a frame but I forgot about it sorry that's all I know. Remnant13Talk 13:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::When you add the frame the picture's size remain as it is. When you remove thumb the caption can be read by pointing the mouse to the picture but it's not written on the frame. Anyway, I have asked the permission of the guy who translated GG battle quotes and I hope he approves. For the meantime, do you think it would be better if arcade win quotes are listed in each page or is compiled under on page- for example: "GGAC Arcade quotes?" ::::Danseru-kun 13:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC)